Beautiful Precision
by Moon Fever
Summary: Sirius is playing up in class again, typically acting the clown. Only today he seemed to go too far. Poor Remus is left confused, what was Sirius’ intention? A light handed account of a typical day with the Marauders. *Chapter 2 up*
1. Chapter 1 - "Get off me..." - Remus

Disclaimer: I have no association with anyone involved in writing or endorsing Harry Potter and Co. I don't own Remus, though if I did I'll take good care of him and buy him McDonalds everyday. I don't own Sirius, if I did I'll give him a good talking to about his rule breaking. I don't own James and I don't own Peter nor Snape, though the both of them need a good smack.

Authors Notes: This is set in the Marauder's days, though after Snape found out the Remus is a werewolf. They're around 16-17, and most of this is told from Remus' view though it will change around. Peter and James will play a bigger role but this is predominantly about Sirius and Remus. Yes, it seems a bit slashy...I've never written slash before so I'll take baby steps along the way...anyway, please read and review. I love reviews, they make me happy and actually acts as an incentive to get me to write another chapter. Thanks all. 

Oh by the way, if you don't know what a 'hicky' is (gasp!) it is a bruise type thing people get when they suck to hard on somebodies neck from 'making out'.

Summary: Sirius is playing up in class again, typically acting the clown. Only today he seemed to go too far. Poor Remus is left confused, what was Sirius' intention? A light handed account of a typical day with the Marauders.

****

[Hicky]

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter ran bustling through the gothic archways of Hogwarts, anxious to reach their History lesson with Professor Binns. Again, they had been raiding the kitchen, flecks of cream still hung around Sirius' mouth as he laughed good naturedly at Remus who looked a little perturbed at the prospect of being late. He ran at full speed while the others were on his trail. 

"Hurry" Remus hissed, his chest aching. James caught up to him and cocked his head, looking at him with an expression of care.

"Are you OK?" He murmured, checking over his back to see Peter stumbling along after them.

"Yeah, I need to get to class!" Remus mumbled, not catching eye contact with James. They finally spotted the doorway, elaborately carved and sculpted with vines and plants. Remus rushed in, followed closely by Sirius and James. Peter waddled in a few moments later. They stood illuminated by the door way as Professor Binns turned at the disruption.

"You're late boys" he uttered dully. "2 points each from Griffindor"

"Sir, If I was you I'd take 10 points each, they are 10 minutes late of course!"

"Good idea Snape, indeed. 10 points each from Griffindor"

"Sorry Professor" Remus muttered, his eyes failing to meet his and instead falling on Severus Snape who sat in the front row, sniggering. James glared at him, fighting the urge to give him a good slap. They were appalled to find that the only seats unoccupied was behind Snape. Though the others looked glum at this, Sirius grinned almost insanely.

As the class settled down, Remus found James staring at Lily Evans and her friends. He waved a placid hand in front of his glasses but got nothing matching a response. Remus smiled at Miranda Clark who sat next to Lily. Miranda smiled back, giving a small wave. As the teacher droned on about the formation of the wizarding culture Peter sat staring into the back of Severus' head, his hair hanging limply. Sirius noticed and started humming 'Love Potion No. 9'. Attempting a seated dance routine to go with it.

"Sirius!" Sirius turned to the sound of his name to see Remus, and James staring at him. Peter laughed at Sirius who was frozen in a 'running' man position.

Remus cocked his head towards Severus who had turned around, frowning at Sirius. His face a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. It had seemed Sirius got caught up in his dance and song and attracted half the class to watch his way.

"Practising your ballet eh?" Severus murmured quietly, fighting a sneering smile.

"Oh shut up you greasy idiot" Sirius retorted, looking poisonous. He smirked as he started humming 'Grease'. Of course, Severus had enough knowledge to know that this was a somewhat subtle insult. Remus shook his head gently at him as if to say no while James merely ignored the scene. Being too engrossed in Lily to notice the tiff happening between Sirius and Severus.

"What are you shaking your head for dog?" Severus' sharp black eyes now met with Remus' pale ones. A glint of danger emitted from both eyes as Remus instinctively started growling in the back of his throat.

"Trying to get your girlfriend Miranda to notice you?" Severus prodded, looking very smug. Remus felt ready to strangle Severus.

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Of course not, She's not the type to go for mangy dogs is she?" Severus crouched his head low, so professor Binns wouldn't hear. From out of nowhere Peter's hand came thumping down, right onto Severus' head. Remus jumped back a little as Snape's head came crashing onto the wood of the desk and a sickening crunch was heard.

Sirius laughed gleefully, as Severus raised his head. He gingerly placed his lean fingers over his nose oozing blood.

"You broke my nose" he stated nasally, glaring at Peter. Peter cowered behind Sirius who stared back with hostility at Severus.

"Hospital wing Snape" Professor Binns said calmly, hardly noticing at all.

Severus strided out of the classroom amidst murmurs of interest, dripping blood from his nose as he cupped it with his pale hands.

"And you...Pettigrew..." Professor Binns turned to Peter who sat hunched. "Detention" 

The three boys looked at Peter with sympathy. Peter cast his beady eyes down and started copying the notes. Remus continued writing his own, ignoring Sirius as he continued dancing, doing a disco hand movement. Suddenly Remus got elbowed by Sirius who got a little over excited.

"Sorry..." Sirius murmured as he continued making more dance moves to occupy him. Remus gave an evil eye at Sirius and bit his lip, brushing away tendrils of brown hair away from his eyes. At the corner of his eyes, he saw James making a sort of sign language communication with Lily and her friends who giggled at each sign. Remus coughed sarcastically when James did an "'I love you' pose to Lily"

Lily laughed behind her hands while Remus felt distinctly grossed, ready to be violently sick. Once again Remus was knocked in the ribs by Sirius.

"Stop Dancing!" Remus yelled exasperated, Peter looked livid. Sirius grinned back and started the chicken dance.

"dundundundundun-dun dundundundundun dun dun dun dun dun...dun dun dun"

"SHUT UP!" Remus screamed, he clasped his hands over his ears. 

Sirius glanced at Remus and laughed, and started poking him for apparently absolutely no reason.

"I am the poking king!" Sirius hollered, a few people in the class turned their attention to Sirius and Remus including Lily and her friends. Remus cowered as her saw Miranda gazing looking slightly amused towards them. Sirius was still poking Remus and it hurt immensely. Remus felt ready to blow, he was going to totally throttle that stupid idiot it he'd poked him one more time.

*POKE*

"OOOOWwwwww..." Remus howled "That one hit me in the eye Sirius!"

Sirius recoiled, sensing something was wrong considering Remus was red in the face and he was clutching one of his eyes. He could see Remus glaring at him with an uninjured eye. 

"You idiot, idiot!" Remus screamed, suddenly jumping up. And bombarding Sirius with a taste of his own medicine.

*Poke poke poke poke*

"That hurts!" Sirius yelled, shielding his face from Remus' finger. Peter laughed and started poking Sirius as well.

"You deserve it!" Peter laughed, also joining in on the fun, bored of Mr Binns droning. Mr Binns seemed oblivious to the scuffle of the three boys as he wrote on the board with aging accuracy. The rest of the class stared in disbelief as Peter, Remus and Sirius fought with one another, poking each other over their desks. 

"Don't poke me!" Screeched Peter "My skin is sensitive!"

Sirius laughed good naturedly while he watched Peter tending to a bright red spot appearing on his neck from where Sirius gave him a good old poke.

"It looks like a hicky..." Remus stated, staring at Peter's neck. They momentarily stopped fighting to stare at Peter whose 'Hicky' was still growing redder. A sucking, slushing sound was heard soon after as Sirius smacked his lips together, sucking air. He had closed his eyes and his face looked strangely puckered as he screwed his face together like a granny wanting to kiss her favourite grandson. Unfortunately, in this case Remus was the 'grandson'.

"Kissy kissy Remus, are you ready for your hicky?" Sirius wailed in a mock voice. Remus recoiled from Sirius and gradually backed up into James who was still flirting with Lily. Sirius was fast approaching, Remus thrust his hands out and leant on them, inching away from Sirius who still had his lips out.

"Oh get away!" Remus shouted somewhat desperately. James was looking fearfully at Sirius, who crouched imposingly over Remus. James scrunched his face together and thought it was better to get off the bench now then be pushed off by Remus and Sirius. He was already perched on the edge, trying to stay on as Remus' weight shifted him. As soon as James got off, Remus fell with a thud on the stone flag chamber floor. Sirius, unaware of the lack of bench due to his eyes being closed also fell. Directly on top on Remus.

"Oomph..." Remus got elbowed in the stomach by Sirius as he fell on top of him. His face winched in pain, when Remus opened his eyes he found himself staring at the high ceiling on the classroom. With a fright, Sirius' face appeared over his own and with another shock of recognition, he realised Sirius was straddling him.

Remus tried to object by rolling over but was trapped by Sirius' weight. He could hear the class chattering and in the corner of his eyes he saw Miranda with her hands to her mouth in shock. 

"Remus, time for your hicky!" Sirius smiled, but Remus couldn't say anything but gasp since he was winded from Sirius' elbow.

Sirius was known for his eccentric behaviour and so it wasn't a surprise to Remus that when Sirius said 'Hicky' he meant 'hicky'. Remus quickly closed his eyes, his arms were pinned underneath Sirius so they were of no help in shielding him. He could hear the class gasping as Sirius bent down, his hot breath upon Remus' exposed neck. Remus' grimaced as he felt Sirius' mouth close over a section of his neck.

"Oh my god!" Remus heard Lily utter, as Sirius sucked with all his might on his neck.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" James demanded sternly, Remus felt Sirius move on top of his as if James kicked him.

Remus refused to open his eyes until he heard the voice of Miranda, urgent and worried.

"Sirius, get off Remus! Don't be stupid..." Miranda said, she stared down watching Remus who looked back up at her with a fearful expression. It seriously looked dodgy with Sirius still clamped onto Remus' neck. They appeared to be interlocked in a 'slash' position, though Remus still struggled meekly, but due to the difference in Sirius' and Remus' weight, there was nothing Remus could do but put up with Sirius' hicky production. 

"Couldn't you just have poked me?!" Remus yelled, regaining his voice. The class laughed and babbled at the term 'poking'. Sirius lifted his head and drew his hands across his flushed forehead, brushing away the strands of dark brown hair away from his handsome face. Sirius then came down on Remus' nose and planted a kiss on it. Sirius grinned down on Remus who looked aghast. It wasn't everyday that one of your best friends would give you a hicky.

"Don't worry Remus it'd come off in a few days" Sirius stated, he suddenly bent his head closer to Remus' ears. Remus scowled as he felt the weight of Sirius' pelvis dig deeper towards Remus' own body. "This is considered practice for you and Miranda. She does like you" Remus saw Sirius wink and a sarcasm saturated voice cut them apart.

"Oh how lovely, the two lovebirds engaged in the mating position. Touching..." The Slytherin students laughed as Remus looked up to see Severus Snape standing over the two of them. He was holding a cotton pad over his nose but his sneering smile could still be see. Remus automatically blushed, he hated attention. He'd always avoid it, and was content enough the sit in the background while James and Sirius were in their 'moods'. When James and Sirius were off plotting new adventures, Remus and Peter would sit together. Heads together they'll discuss the Marauders map.

"Get off it Snape" Sirius said, suddenly moving his hips from Remus' Mr Binns, frustrated about not catching the attention of the class finally bustled up to where the crowd of students stood, talking behind hands and giggling. He peered down through his thick plastic like glasses at Remus whose stretched neck revealed a dark red spot. Mr Binns then looked at Sirius straddling Remus and sighed.

"Boys, if you wish to -er- get involved in extracurricular activities I wish to inform you they are best done in your own dormitories" Mr Binns stated in a bored 'I've seen it all' expression. Snape sniggered, regaining his seat. 

"2 points from Griffindor each" Mr Binns then walked away, continuing his lecture. Most of the circle around Remus and Sirius dissipated away to their seats while Sirius finally stood up, moving his mass off Remus. he dusted his robes non-chalently and smiled broadly at the girls from Lily's group who automatically swooned though they too wore worried expressions, every now and then glancing at Remus as if he and Sirius shared some kind of deep dirty secret. Once Sirius got off Remus, he found that he couldn't move due to pins and needles. So there was Remus lying in the middle of the aisle between the two rows of benches. While people stared and pointed, most of them dispelling to their seats now. However Miranda and Sirius remained.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked, casting a suspicious look towards Sirius. Remus nodded, feeling his face going red as both Sirius and Miranda crouched down to knee level. Sirius gave a somewhat un subtle wink at Remus who was now an even more furious red. Miranda stared at Sirius with a scared/apprehensive expression.

"What?" she demanded as she held onto one of Remus' hands, helping him to his feet.

"Nothing..." Sirius said trying to fix a look saying "I'm so innocent"

"Ok then" Miranda shrugged her shoulders, though she still peered at Sirius as if he was a dodgy character (which he is in this story). She stepped back to her table where immediately the girls burst out laughing, Miranda included. Remus and Sirius sat back on their bench between James and Peter, though Remus found himself subconsciously touching his newly acquired hicky as well as inching away from Sirius instinctively.


	2. Chapter 2 - "I'm NOT gay!" - Sirius

Authors Notes: Thanks all to all 8 people that reviewed, it really does mean a lot! Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy it or detest it! Reviews not necessary though all who do are appreciated! No slash yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. But perhaps it's better that I didn't.

"Pssh...psh...psssh...Remus...Psssh...gay...pssh"

The girls laughed, Remus turned around and glared at them. Miranda smiled and shifted her eyes uncomfortably from his look as another girl, Francine Devout smacked her lips towards him. Remus automatically reached up and shielded his hicky from view. 

"Sirius, what was all that about?!" Remus hissed, trying to concentrate on the foundation of the Wizarding ministry and its levels. Sirius gave a sideways glance and bit his bottom lip. 

"Nothing, Just a bit of fun." he stated, nodding his head. From behind Sirius' head, Remus could see Peter trying to indicate something by pointing and mouthing frantically.

"What?" Remus uttered irritably, he was in a thoroughly bad mood now as well as being confused. Peter frowned and mouthed 'Snape'. Remus looked up towards the front and saw Snape smiling at him wickedly. Though he looked ridiculous with the lump of cotton spellotaped to his nose.

"Well, well, well. It seems our little wolfie friend has found a sexual partner. Too bad it ain't female" Snape cast a derisive look at Miranda who was now quietly copying notes then to Sirius was also glaring at Snape with slitted eyes. Remus glanced at Sirius who was massaging his knuckles, a look in Sirius' eyes indicated to Remus what he wanted to do that Snape.

Snape gave a coy laugh, before to Remus. " So then what are _you_ going to do, you're nothing more then a thin weed"

Sirius threw a punch to Snape's already broken nose just as the bell rung. Disguising Snape's yelp as the class got into motion packing up bags. Sirius grinned, as he stared at his fist while walking out on the class to their dormitories. 

When the boys reached their dorm room, they scattered, continuing onto their own actions. The boys sat on their beds while, Remus on routine, rummaged underneath his bed. He finally came back up with a piece of parchment. Neatly folded and creased. He got out a quill and laid the Marauder's map over his crossed knees. The boys worked in silence for 15 minutes, James and Peter doing homework and Sirius biting his tongue, writing furiously on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Guess what?" Sirius said rather happily interrupting the silence. The rest of the marauders stared at him apprehensively.

"What..." Peter hesitated to ask.

"I have a poem..." Sirius took a deep breath and straightened his back.

"A scrawny boy named Lupin

sat on the bright green grass

he'd just been away pukin'

while scratching his big fat arse 

He had some trouble poopin'

cos he swallowed a fat baby

so Peter thought to nuke him

but he was too much of a lady"

Remus shot dagger looks at Sirius as he sat relishing the applause he got from Peter and James. 

"That was not amusing Sirius..." Remus spat, his eyebrow raised. "I think I've got one too..."

Remus made a grab for another piece of parchment and quickly scrawled down something while smiling coyly. He suddenly raised his head with relish and smirked towards Sirius.

"I really hate Sirius Black

he's talks a load of bull

and smells a lot like crack

so I thought I'd shoot the fool

And stomp him down flat

but he gave me a hicky

and threw me in the sack

he's the reason I'm so sickly"

"That one was stupid, the last line sounded wrong" Sirius said remorsefully, lying on his stomach on his bed. "I did not throw you in the sack!" 

Peter was now angrily eyeing Sirius, remembering his line about being too much a lady. James was laughing at both of the poems. Sirius heard something suspiciously like 'It should have been 'he had a small dicky' from James. James looked up to see Sirius scowling at him.

"Erm...sorry" James said suppressing a laugh as he glanced over to Remus. Who smirked triumphantly. Suddenly a worried look crossed his face. He'd remembered something important.

"James, when is the next full moon?" Remus asked tentatively, James cocked his head and quickly brought up his school bag. He rummaged through it before he found the Lunar chart. he flipped through it, chewing his bottom lip before he emitted a quiet gasp.

"Tonight.." James murmured, casting a worried look over Remus. Sirius looked a little apprehensive as well before breaking into a forced grin.

"It's your time of month again..." Sirius said wryly. Peter stifled a laugh, his beady eyes lingering on Remus who had gone very white.

"How are you cramps?" Sirius asked, trying to lighten the solemn mood over the quartet. James tried to quiet him up.

"Sirius, hush. You've already given him a hicky today..." James murmured. Remus unconsciously started wringing his pales hands together.

"Madam Pomfrey will be coming at anytime" Remus said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Peter crawled over by Remus' bed and clamped a plump hand around Remus' slouched shoulders. "It's so painful..." Remus said sorrowfully.

A wave of concern washed through Sirius' face as he too made his way over to Remus' side.

"Don't worry, after you've transformed. We'll come with you and explore" Sirius said, looking at Peter and James. James nodded, rubbing his hands on Remus' back. The hardest yet best times for Remus was when he'd transform. The pain was unspeakable, so excruciating and horrible. The bones would contract when he'd be turned into a wolf, and he can feel the bone splinter into his flesh. Fur would grow over his body and the strange tingling would soon give way to a more terrifying pain, as if pins were being stuck throughout his body. But after he'd changed into a wolf, he'd still feel sore but with the reassurance of a rat, stag and dog. He could safely wander the grounds as long as no-body was around. He couldn't imagine what would happen if someone was in the grounds at the same time as the Marauders.

"Oh no..." Peter suddenly gasped "My detention"

Remus glanced at Peter, trying to smile. "It's ok, I don't mind if you don't come"

"B-but..." Peter stuttered before Sirius cut in.

"Well, if you've got a detention, you can't do anything about it" Sirius said with an strange sense of authority over his voice.

"It's alright, Peter. You don't need to be obliged" Remus said reassuring, Peter seemed to have an guilty expression on his face as he fidgeted with the hem of his robes. 

"So, Remus, we'll meet you at the shack at 1:30 tonight" James said checking his watch. "It's 6:30 now, nearly time to get down for dinner"

"And we'll do the usual thing" Sirius said, winking over at Remus who still stared glumly at the pattern on his duvet. "Sorry about the poem and the -er- hicky" Sirius added while James and Peter groaned.

Remus shook his head and smiled a little, lifting his head to meet Sirius'. Sirius' eyes wavered to where the hicky was and he blushed. A tinge of red running through his face. James gradually spoke up about an issue that had been disturbing him since History of Magic class.

"Are you and Remus gay?"

Both Sirius and Remus recoiled from James and one another, Remus looked at Sirius nervously, pleading with his eyes he would say no. 

"He initiated it! It wasn't me, I was just poking him and then -and then he gave me a hicky and kissed me on the nose!" accused Remus, stammering.

There was a pregnant pause as the boys all looked towards Sirius. Sirius blabbered with an open mouth.

"What makes you say that?...Hehehe...lets go down for dinner!" Sirius tried to change the topic, looking nervously at the faces of Peter and James. Remus bit his bottom lip hoping Sirius wouldn't say anything on the lines of 'I am gay and I really fancy Remus'.

"Sirius..." James said sternly, peering at Sirius above his square glasses. Sirius started laughing, his face going red. "Well, the reasons for me thinking you're -er- gay, is that a. You straddle Remus b. You give Remus a hicky c. You kiss Remus on the nose!"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. He's gay...and he wants Remus" Peter said slowly, staring at Sirius with an accusing look. Remus glared at Peter, wanting to pulp him up into something unrecognisable with a fork.

"No way. You guys are confounded, I'm not gay. It was a bit of fun, you know how I am...Life's a big joke" Sirius announced crossing his arms over his chest, giving the others an evil look through his pale blue eyes.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then..." James gave Peter a little look that indicated to him that he didn't believe Sirius at all.

"Why would I like Remus anyway? I mean he likes that girl with the big hips"

"She does not have big hips!" Remus said resentfully, "Also can we _please _stop talking about gayness and Sirius and me? Please..."

Peter giggled much like a girl, the boys attention switched to him as his face grew red and his shoulders shook.

"Sorry..." Peter said before delving into another fit of giggles. Sirius looked at him curiously.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" James advised, clasping onto Peter's shoulders and shaking him. Peter gasped for breath as his laughter turned his face red. His chubby face was contorted to look like he was crying instead of laughing, writhing on Remus' bed.

"Right then...we'll go to dinner now. You can stay here to calm down, if you want Peter" Remus said, watching Peter squirm and clutch his chest while giggling uncontrollably. Peter nodded in agreement and lay eagle spread on Remus' bed. The three boys filed out of their dormitory, giving idle goodbyes to Peter. As they went into the common room, they saw the sixth year Griffindor girls huddled around the fire in the plush armchairs. Their heads were close together and they were whispering excitedly in an animated fashion. Suddenly, a girl with curly blonde hair lifted her head and positively shrieked.

"Eeekk...it's them!" Mandy Vulgaris screamed, attracting the attention of both the boys and the girls. Remus felt a stone drop in his stomach as he saw the familiar face of Miranda jerk up to see the boys who were frozen just outside the portrait door, surely the girls have been gossiping the whole afternoon about Remus' encounter with Sirius' hormones. Lily caught James' eyes who started breathing more deeply.

"Er - Hello..." Sirius said towards Lily and Co. Before tugging on Remus' and Sirius' sleeves to gather their attention. "We'll be going down for dinner..." He said, finally pulling them out of the portrait door by the scruffs of their necks.

As they sauntered down to the great hall, Sirius gave a derisive laugh.

"Honestly...what got into you two?" He hissed as James and Remus walked steadily a bit behind as they entered the hall. They sat up the front near the teachers end of the Griffindor table and Sirius' heart sunk as he saw the teachers whispering behind hands, glancing suspiciously at the two of them. Obviously the rumour had even gotten around the teachers. McGonagall was looking especially mean as she peered at Sirius for long stretches of time. James caught sight of Dumbledore smiling and winking towards the directions of the boys. Sirius tried to ignore the teachers, by occupying himself with his roast pork. Beside him, Remus was smashing his pumpkin furiously with his fork, ignoring the flecks of pumpkin that scattered on his face. His other arm was held on the table, his elbow resting by James' napkin as he shielded the hicky from the teachers lingering glances. They ate in a solemn silence, trying to ignore the whisperings and calls from fellow students. 

'Whoa, I knew you two were close but...'

'So THAT'S what you guys get up to in your dormitory...'

'Awww...they look so _sweet...'_

'If you ask me, they don't look _that _close...'

Sirius' nearly had enough, he sensed Remus was feeling the same, it was indicative by Remus' repetitive hammering of his already tenderised steak. James gave a sideways glance at Sirius, his face was drawn and weary, and he looked equally annoyed as both Remus and Sirius. A Slytherin third year had somehow sidled their way to the Griffindor table, the black hair boy smiled maliciously, looking much like a younger Snape. He opened his mouth no doubt to hurl a few more insults, little did he know Sirius wasn't in the mood to put up with anymore as he rubbed his knuckles tenderly.

"I know tha --" The boy began, grinning wildly. However Sirius interrupted, standing up, throwing his chair backwards.

"Yeah that's right! I want to get it on with Remus and you and _you_ and _YOU_!" he wailed pointing at various males before throwing an ill aimed punch at the Slytherin's face. He missed however, the boy ducking at the very last minute, promptly left. Running nervously back to his table shooting backward glances full of fear towards Sirius. Sirius quickly dropped back into his chair, fuming from all the stares lingering in his direction.

"You've really got to gain control over your anger!" Remus' scolded, throwing his fork aside and using his closed fist to mutilate the already disintegrated food. James gave a curious look, eating slowly and precisely.

"Speak for yourself, at least I try to hurt _people _rather then valuable food" Sirius said, grabbing Remus' plate before Remus' fist connected with it and finishing off the mush on it.


End file.
